All Alone
by LittleMissWriterx
Summary: After opening up to her new love it was slammed shut in her face. She said good bye to love and now is all alone. And forever will be. After 3X22.


**This is a one-shot I thought up after I watched the end of Once upon a time season 3 episode 22. I feel really bad for Regina, I mean she's changed so much from evil to good. She was just becoming happy again and now she's all alone again. It's just not fair on her.**

* * *

**ALL ALONE**

* * *

Ever since she has been little she always had the life her mother had wanted for, however much she didn't want it. Her mother had been so focused on what she had wanted for her daughter she missed what her daughter actually wanted. Happiness. Love. Goodness.

Long ago Regina fell in love with a young man named Daniel, she wanted to run away with him so they could be happy together. But it never happened. Daniel was killed before they had the chance to by Cora, Regina's evil mother. She told Regina it was for her own good, so she could be happy and rich and royal. Unfortunately Regina didn't see quite eye to eye. She was soon married to King Leopold, the father of Snow White.

Snow White was the one who ruined her life, she may have not realized it, but she did. By telling a secret. Her secret. It was a simple enough task but she told. She didn't tell just anyone, she told the one person she was specifically told not to tell. Cora. That's why Daniel is dead. Snow bloody White.

For so long Regina had a heart of hate, not just for Snow but everyone. Her heart was poisoned with the darkness that consumed her after the death of her love. She ruled over the Enchanted Forest as the Evil Queen for years taking out her anger on the innocent. But what else could she do? She was filled with pure hatred for Snow and until she had sought revenge she would never be happy.

Forty-Two years ago she took away everyone's happiness, along with Snow's, and brought everyone from the Enchanted Forest to Earth to a small town in Maine called Storybrooke. with the help of an evil curse She became Regina Mills, Mayor of the town, and only she remembered what she had done. She had done it, finally she had destroyed Snow's happiness. She took away Snow's love just as she had done to Regina when she was a child.

For Thirty-Eight long years time in Storybrooke stood still as the waited unknowingly for their savior to come and rescue them from the Evil Queen's curse. Those years a Miss Emma Swan was in the same world, alone, wondering where her family was and why they had abandoned her. What she didn't was they didn't abandon her, they saved her from the curse.

Fourteen years ago Madame Mayor's ten year old adoptive son, Henry, went looking for him birth mother who was none other than Miss Emma Swan. She came to Storybrooke to bring him back claiming to leave straight away, but stayed. Whilst there she met her parents and her ex-boyfriend's father, without realizing, and after a while she was able to, with much help from Henry, break the curse and bring everyone's memories back. She was the savior of them all.

It took some time but later Regina's blackened heart found some happiness in her life again. She had got her son back. No longer calling her the Evil Queen he grew to love her just as much as his birth mom. This was hoped to fill a hole in her heart that had been missing for so long, but not quite. It was love she needed, true love, to cure her black heart.

It took three years, and a whole lot of goodness, but Regina finally found love once more in Robin Hood of Loxley. Who before she had just believed to be nobody even though she was told by Tinkerbell years earlier that he was her true love. She fell in love with him, hard, and his son Roland. She was finally and truly happy once again. But sadly for her it wasn't to last.

After defeating her half-sister Wicked Zelena, Hook and Emma were whisked away to the past and brought back Robin's old love Maid Marion. Robin and Roland were reunited with their wife and son. They were together again after so long, yet no time at all.

For so long Regina had felt so evil and angry and dark and ultimately alone. So alone. She had built a wall against love, she couldn't go through such pain as losing the man she loved once again. When she realized she loved Robin she left down that wall let him in. She thought she could be happy. Alas it could never be. It was Marion and Robin that were meant to be together not her and Robin. She knew this, however much she didn't like it.

After the Hoods became a family again Regina shut down. She went into almost an auto pilot. She took her heart and buried it. What would she need it for now? Surely not love someone. Not even Henry. She wasn't good enough for him; she wasn't good enough for anyone. She knew that now. Ever since the night the Hoods were reunited she had gone numb. She felt nothing. Not pain. Not anger. Certainly not happiness or love.

People noticed the change in Regina quickly and they tried to help but to no avail. Not even Henry could bring her happiness. She was to lost to be found. She was in to deep to be pulled out. She was to dark to be enlightened again. She stopped using her magic, she didn't need it. She withdrew as Mayor, now she was just a woman who wandered Storybrooke aimlessly. Without hope. All alone.

Even if she had wanted to change, how could she? Find someone else?

'Why would anyone want her?' She thought to herself. She was just an evil old hag and was nothing more than that. Sometimes she would see what everyone in town was up to, from afar. Occasionally people would see her, talk to her, but she ignored them. There was no point in talking anyway; they had nothing to talk about.

After time they also realized that it was useless and stayed away from the wondering woman, as she became known to the people of Storybrooke. Not an Evil Queen but a lost soul who just wandered the streets of their beloved town. They had stories about her. Who she used to be. Both good and bad. Not all true but still they knew who she was. Although only a handful knew why she had become the way she had.

She was and forever will be all alone. And she had made peace with that a very long time ago.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think. Review, follow and favorite. **


End file.
